1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more printing devices that have a plurality of sorts of interfaces configured to accept therethrough data to be printed with a printing mechanism (printer engine).
2. Related Art
For example, according to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-20266 (hereinafter referred to as '266 Publication), when a plurality of computers are connected with a printing device (printer) via a network line such as an Ethernet (trademark registered), the printer is configured as follows. The printer transmits an ICMP (Internet Control Message Protocol) packet having a return transmission request from an NIC (Network Interface Card) thereof to the computers. Then, the printer detects a distance between itself and each computer based on a transmission-reception time of the ICMP packet. Thus, the printer puts higher priority on a print request issued by a computer closer therefrom and performs a printing operation in response to the print request.